familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Sturtevant (1622-1669)
}} Biography History by Claire Sturtevant The following excerpt from a history written by Claire Sturtevant Booth (10-11) best describes Samuel and his wife Ann. 'The whole of Samuel’s Colony life of about twenty-eight years was an active one of founding a home, providing for the needs of his family, extending his lands, farming and serving the community In minor capacities. It is surprising that Samuel found time to serve the community in any way considering the demands made upon his time and strength through the support of his family. In view of this fact, it is evident he was very ambitious and energetic, and possessed of considerable strength and courage. While to none of his public offices can be ascribed any particular greatness, still, each does signify a certain amount of stability and dependability. Had Samuel not been of proven value to the community he would not have been selected by the Governors and their Assistants for the positions to which he was assigned. Such men of strength as William Bradford, Miles Standish, Edward Winslow, Thomas Prince, William Collyer, and Edmond Freeman were active in administering the internal affairs of this Colony and their exemplary conduct to a great measure, influenced Samuel’s life through his association with them. As the years passed over the Colony and Samuel gained the experience of age, he became a respected member of the community and a man of moral worth in the estimation of his associates. Whoever Ann may have been before her marriage, she proved to be a good wife and mother. Perhaps Samuel was growing as a man of worth In his community before their marriage but It was not until 1647 that his name begins to appear conspicuously in Plymouth records. Ann was undoubtedly a women of intelligence and sensing the force of Samuel’s character, in a way, assisted in directing his perseverance and tenacity of purpose into fields of greater prominence, Samuel did not become a great man in the Colony but he accomplished a great deal in the way of assisting to stabilize the life of the community through his industry and moral conduct. It may readily be taken for granted that unless Ann had been a woman of character, of good family connection, and a real counselor that Samuel would never have progressed to a great degree. The fact that her boys grew to be rugged and stout hearted men would still further prove the value of her character morals. Another indication is that her girls married into good families, the Little's and the Waterman's." The above text is the introductory pages from Robert H.Sturtevant's book 'The Descendants of Samuel Sturtevant' (published privately by Robert). Court Orders A court order dated May 3, 1642 settled a case over "corn in partnership' between Mr. John Jenney (Plymouth's miller), Samuel Sturtevant, and Joseph Ramsden. This order indicates that Edward Dotey, not a litigant, had agreed to pay Samuel Sturtevant 13 1/2 bushels for his part of the crop (probably harvested in 1641); that Jenney owed Dotey 5 1/2 bushels "for Thurston Clark"; and that Ramsden owed Dotey 8 bushels. Evidently Sturtevant was in debt to Jenney for the miller got 13 1/2 bushels of the corn and Dotey was "freed from any further incumbrance therein". This court record might indicate that Samuel had come over under an indenture, had planted at Dotey's man, and was to get 13 1/2 bushels of the crop as part of his termination award. This usual final settlement on an indenture at that time was a suit of clothes, 20 acres of land, and 12 bushels of corn. Dotey himself had come on the Mayflower as an indentured servant to Stephen Hopkins. About 1635 Dotey was seeking one or more indentures from London for his service. The next year Samuel Sturtevant and Joseph Ramsden had John Jenney in court on a trespass action, 20 pounds damage, on June 6, 1643 Ramsden recovered, but apparently Sturtevant got nothing. This action would indicate that Samuel was a free man and a property owner by 1643, and also that he was born earlier than 1624 - the approximate date usually found. Military Census Samuel was listed, at Plymouth, in August 1643, among the males between the ages of 16 and 60 able to bear arms. Under the law of the time he was thus a member of the Plymouth Train Band and did normal military service. There is no record of his having combat duty. He was not listed in the small detachment sent from the colony to the Pequot Wars. After 1645, he was assigned to the north squadron of the Plymouth Company whose emergency assembly point was Jones River. Other He helped lay out a route across Jones River to the Massachusetts Path prior to June 10, 1650; was elected one of the Surveyors for Highways of Plymouth Town on June 5, 1651; and was elected Plymouth Town Constable in 1664. He was elected as one of the Jurymen In 1650, 1656, 1657/58, 1659, 1660, 1661, 1663, 1664, 1665, 1666, 1667, 1668, and 1669 (serving In court on July 6; 1669). At the Plymouth Town Meeting on May 18, 1668, he was appointed on the committee of twelve to draw up the warrant for the next town meeting to be held on February 21, 1669. Samuel's first recorded land purchase was on July 17, 1645 when he bought from John Shaw, Jr. for £4:10:0 (payable in good Beaver before October 31, 1645), 20 acres at High Cliff, Plymouth, bounded south by lands of Samuel Cuthbertson, and north by lands of John Shaw, Sr. By October 26, 1647, he had bought other land from Kanelme Winslow, the amount and location of this yet to be determined. On December 25, 1655, he was granted by Plymouth Town 4 acres of meadow land on the north side of a branch of Jones River. Five years later the town granted him 50 acres of land on the north side of Jones River on the southeast side of his meadow. This 50 acres he exchanged in July 1667, for 50 acres at the south end of Monponsett Pond abutting 50 acres of Mr. William Bradford's. By grant or purchase he acquired considerable other land, and in his right some grants were made to his widow after his death. Samuel Sturtevant's dwelling and homelot was at High Cliff (North Plymouth), presumably the 20 acres bought in 1645. This was later occupied by his son John, to whom his other sons sold their rights in this homestead on April 25, 1693. Last Will and Testament THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF SAMUELL STURTIVANT deceased exhibited to the Court held att Plymouth in New England, the 29 day of October, 1669 on the Oathes of WILLIAM CROW and JOHN SMITH. To all people to whom these presents Shall Come, Know yea that I Samuell Sturtivant of the Towne of New Plymouth, being weake in body through many infermities but in pfect and sound memory doe make and ordain this to be my last will and Testament in manoir and forme following. Imp. I will and bequeath unto my soninlaw John Waterman, the one half that my sharre of Land that i bought of Edward Gray, which lyeth near Namassakeesett ponds called the Majors purchase. Item. I will and bequeath unto my Sonnes Namely Samuell, James, John, and Joseph and to the child my wife no goeth with (if a boy) after my wifes decease; all my house and land that I now dwell upon and all other lands and meddowes with all Rightes belonging thereunto that I have in any place whatsoever;to be equally Devided to all or Soe many of my aforesaid sonnes as Shalbe alive att my wifes decease; and in case my wife thinkth it meet, to Settle and give my Son Samuell a double sharre a peece and in case any of my Sonnes are minded to Seel theire prtes after theire devision my will is that Hee sell it to one of his brothers in case any of them will give as may be thought meet by two different men. Item. I will and bequesth unto my dear and Loveing wife all my cattle goods and estate whatsoever is appertaining and belonging to mee. And by these presents make and ordaine her to be the sole executrix of this my Last Will and Testament to administer upon my said estate to pay such debts as are due from mee and to Receive all such debts as are owing unto mee. In Witness heerof I have puty hand and seale this first day of August one thousand Six hundred sixty nine. Signed and Sealed in the presents of William Crow Samuell Sturtivant John Smith (His Mark) and a Seal The foregoing is a true copy from Plymouth Colony Records Volume 3, of Will, Page 10. Attest: John B. Washburn, Reg'r of Deeds Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts